This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. SPECIFIC AIMS The hypothesis will be tested by the following specific aims: 1. To determine if treating mild to moderate depression with sertraline in patients with diabetes improves HbA1c. 2. To determine if treating mild to moderate depression with sertraline in patients with diabetes improves quality of life.